Switch
by Fruituity
Summary: The morning after their mission, Sasuke and Naruto wake up to see that they switched bodies! A brooding Naruto and a happygolucky Sasuke. Now that’s a sight to see!


**Yahoooooooooo Another fanfic. Miracles do happen don't they! Lalalalala, I feel hypeeer!**

**Ahem, excuse my weird-ness O-O'. Oh, and I don't know about the humor part I said it was. I don't really know if it's funny or not. I think it's rather weird.**

**Disclaimer: -looks around and sees nobody- I own Naruto! Yay! -all of a sudden three burly men popped out of no where and started chasing after me- Gyah! I don't own Naruto! -the three men poofed away- Phew.**

**Whatever then, on with the story. :D**

* * *

**Switch**

"Oi, dobe, the target is three meters to your left," said a certain raven into the mike, as his onyx eyes scanned the area.

"Teme! Don't call me that!" a blue-eyed blonde practically yelled into the mike.

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are currently doing a D level mission. They have to bring back Makano-sama's cat, Shiro. The only descriptions they got of him (the cat's a male) was that he was pure white and has a heart-shaped collar around his neck. The owner was stupid enough to not bring a picture of the cat when asking for him to be found. (Makano-sama sneezed when they first thought of that).

Sakura and Kakashi couldn't come because Sakura called in sick and Kakashi… He just didn't feel like it.

"Baka! Keep your voice down. Do you want him to run away again?" Sasuke whispered into the mike with an annoyed voice.

Naruto only huffed into the mike and turned to his left to see if the cat has moved. Shiro was a hyper-active cat that can't stay in one stop when he's outside, was what they found. Amazingly, Shiro was standing on the same spot and was licking his paws clean.

"Okay, ready teme?" Naruto said, crawling closer to Shiro.

"Do you really need to ask that?" Naruto growled at that comment.

"Ready."

"Set."

"Go!"

The two lunged forward with their arms stretched out to catch the cat. Shiro white ears perked up and raised his head in alert, but it wasn't because of them.

All of a sudden, a black clothed person dove out of the bush and swiped the white cat into his arms and ran off.

Sasuke and Naruto's widen eyes trailed the black clad man as he ran off, with their mouths hanged low. Well, that was only Naruto. Sasuke had his lips in a thin line.

Now, due to the lack of an object to grab a hold of, Sasuke and Naruto crashed into each other, heads knocking first.

"Oof!" was heard as they both fell onto the ground.

Sasuke got up first and was standing on all-fours. "Oi, dobe, you okay?"

His head turned as he looked around. "Naruto?"

Then he heard something, or rather someone, talking below him. "Down here…"

He looked down and saw Naruto, eyes closed with his brows furrowed, flushed red from one cheek to the other, and teeth clenched.

Sasuke just kept staring down at him until he saw Naruto's eyes flutter open, revealing his ocean-blue eyes. "Mind getting off me teme?!"

Right after the sentence of said, Sasuke bolted off of Naruto, almost tripping over his own legs in the progress.

Naruto picked himself up from the ground as Sasuke walked away, without much saying a "sorry" or even help Naruto up.

'_Che. What a bastard.'_

"Oi teme! Wait up!" as he ran after Sasuke.

* * *

So after kicking some bandit ass, the two finally got the troublesome, as Shikamaru would've put, cat back. 

Sasuke and Naruto are leaning against the tree trunk, covered with a layer of sweat, making them look like they shone as the blinding sun light hit their bodies. Their fingers were all scratched up and were panting slightly from battling. If the black clad man didn't call back-up after spotting Sasuke and Naruto, they wouldn't have been like this.

They had to tie up the cat with rope which Naruto pulled out of who knows where. Shiro put up a fight, moving and scratching everywhere, hence the scratches on their fingers.

"God! If the damn cat was going to be targeted by bandits, it should've been like a C or B-mission!" Naruto said while throwing his hands up in frustration. Normally, Naruto would've died to do some ass-kicking, but he was called for the mission when he was about to eat his ramen! Not to mention the cat annoying the hell out of him. Sasuke didn't even bother to reply to that.

"Now I'm all tired and thirsty! Great!" Naruto growled out. Then something purple-ish caught his eye. It was a small pile of berries, and boy, do they look tempting. Naruto reached out and grabbed some.

"Can you shut up even for a minute? We're going back now," getting up from his spot and turned to leave, not seeing Naruto shoving the berries down his throat.

After Naruto swallowed the berries, which tasted pretty weird but was satisfying for now, he quickly ran up to Sasuke.

Being a clumsy idiot he is, Naruto tripped over a bump on the ground. Seeing Naruto fall, Sasuke dove down to catch Naruto on instinct. He stepped back a few steps from Naruto's weigh.

Midnight eyes and azure eyes widen. Both felt another's warmth on each others lips. If you did not understand that by now, I'll tell you. They're kissing. Well, not really, cause it's just one lip on another, no dominate or submissive, but hey, it's still a kiss.

As quickly as they kissed, they broke apart, hands covering their mouths.

'_Oh my god. Two kisses on accident with Sasuke in one year. Holy crap, Sakura's going to kill me if she finds out. No wait, the whole Sasuke fan club is going to murder me!! I'm too young to die! I need to be the Hokage!!'_ thought Naruto, eyes widening again in panic this time.

Sasuke just kept on walking calmly like nothing happened, but if you look closer onto Sasuke's face you can see a pink tint on his cheeks.

The two walked in silence until they reached Konoha and returned the cat to Makano-sama. The woman hugged the cat too tightly, it looked like it was about to suffocate.

Blondie and raven walked to their own homes with the thought of, _'What a day.'_

* * *

After twisting and turning in bed for who know how many hours, Sasuke and Naruto finally fell asleep. 

At 11'o clock AM, the two boys woke up, still tired though from lack of sleep. They went to their bathrooms and looked in the mirror. They went back out the bathroom and went back in again and looked at the mirror. Hands rubbed their eyes and looked again.

3…

2…

1…

"GYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The scream was heard all over the village, followed by banging and stomping. Two doors slammed open and the blonde and raven raced out.

"Naruto" was wearing clothes with the Uchiha symbol on it. "Sasuke" was wearing Naruto's baggy jump suit.

Sakura saw "Naruto" in Sasuke's clothes and yelled out.

"NARUTO! WHY ARE YOU WEARING SASUKE-KUN'S CLOTHES?!?!?!"

"Naruto" shot Sakura a glare, which wasn't so scary coming from the always cute blonde, but it did shock her.

"Sasuke" came into sight and the blonde and raven shot each other glares.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY BODY!?" (AN: Oh boy, so much screaming. o-o;)

Sasuke usually doesn't act like this because of the Uchiha pride thing, but he was too annoyed and pissed to care. Curses were flown to each other. Moms covered the little children's ears, not wanting to taint the innocent little ears. A crowd crowded around the two arguing boys.

Tens minutes later, Naruto and Sasuke calmed down and went to Tsunade's office for help. The next five minutes, the word about the two switching bodies was all over town.

* * *

"Oi! Tsunade-baba!" Naruto kicked the office door open with his feet loudly. Tsunade looked shocked. Did Uchiha Sasuke just do that? Holy cow. But after looking at the two annoyed boys and their outfits she figured out the two switched bodies. She burst out laughing. 

"What -laugh- can I -laugh- do for you -laugh-?" Tsunade said with tears in her eyes.

"You know very well what we're here for," Sasuke said in Naruto's body, while glaring at the Godaime.

Tsunade just had to burst out laughing again. It looked so funny seeing Naruto do a Uchiha death glare.

She stopped her laughing, but still laughing here and there. "Okay okay, this must be a jutsu. Come here and close your eyes."

Sasuke and Naruto did what she said. Tsunade put her index and middle finger onto both of their foreheads, left hand on Sasuke in Naruto's body and Naruto in Sasuke's body.

She closed her eyes too and said, "Release."

The three opens their eyes, but Naruto and Sasuke weren't in their right body.

"What the hell, Tsunade-baba! Why didn't it work?!"

"Cause it's obviously not a jutsu." Was Tsunade's reply. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay then, did you guys eat anything strange?" She looked at Naruto directly.

"No." "Yes." Sasuke and Tsunade looked at Naruto who said the "yes."

"I ate some weird purple berries. It tasted strange."

Tsunade and Sasuke just kept staring at him. Naruto raised a brow.

"What?"

Tsunade turned her gaze off of Naruto. "Well, we know what it is now." She looked at both of them. "I'll look it up. I'll tell you the cure."

She stood up and walked over to them and pushed them to the door.

"But now just go somewhere or something."

She shoved them out and closed the door.

Sasuke and Naruto both looked dumbly at the door.

Naruto turned his head to Sasuke and said, "What are we gonna do now teme?"

Before Sasuke could say a thing, Naruto put up his hand in front of Sasuke's face and said, "Wait, I don't want your opinion. I'm gonna eat Ichiraku's."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You are not eating the junk when you're in my body dobe."

Naruto twirled around and faced Sasuke with his tongue out. Sasuke cringe at the sight of his body doing that. "Ramen's not junk! It's the best thing in the world!"

With that, Naruto took off with Sasuke behind him.

They arrived at the ramen shop. Sasuke and Naruto argued, but Naruto won after hearing Sasuke's stomach growl.

As soon as they were going to eat, they were bombard with Sasuke's fan girls.

"What the hell Naruto!"

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun!"

"Naruto you idiot!"

The comments weren't as loud as they used to be because it was hard screaming at your idol's face even though it was Naruto.

The fan girls squished Sasuke and Naruto that they were pressed onto each other.

"Oi, stop it!"

"Stop pushing damnit."

A fan girl's elbow accidentally knocked into Naruto's head and that made him knock in to Sasuke and that made their lips touch.

* * *

"Ah ha! I found it! It's the Henka Kisu berry **(1).** Hmm. 'When somebody eats it, the next person that they kiss is the one they will switch bodies with' eh?" 

Tsunade stopped reading, _'That means they kissed?'_ She smiled amusedly at that thought.

* * *

There was no more noise coming from anything now. If a pin dropped, it would be loud and clear. The girls gapped at Sasuke and Naruto. 

Once they broke apart, light surrounded Sasuke and Naruto and then the light flashed making everybody shield their eyes.

* * *

"'The only ways to change back, is to kiss that person you switched bodies with again'" 

Tsunade stopped reading the book and closed it.

"Well, I should send someone to tell them that."

She opened her mouth to yell out for someone when a loud shriek was heard. Tsunade closed her mouth when she realized who it was that screamed.

A smirk formed on her face. _'Guess I don't need to tell them anymore.'_

* * *

When the light faded, Naruto was in his normal clothes and so was Sasuke. 

Naruto looked at his hands and then his body. His face broke into a bright smile.

"YES! We're ba-" his sentence never finished when the fan girl screamed out an ear-piercing shriek.

"NARUTOOO! How dare you kiss Sasuke-kun!!?"

Before the fan girls could touch Naruto, Sasuke pulled him away and dragged him until they lost sight of the girls.

"Phew. Today was interesting wasn't it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at him and turned his head back forward.

"Hn." Though he said that, on his face was a small smile.

Naruto looked at him shocked.

"Holy ramen! You smile!"

The smile quickly went off his face and turned to Naruto.

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not"

"Did too!"

"Shut up you dobe."

"Why you! Teme."

"Usuratonkachi."

Naruto glared at Sasuke before smiling again. Sasuke looked at his smile and the small smile came back.

"Ha! You're smiling again!"

**End**

**(1) Henka Kisu – switch kiss. Lame, I know. **

**It ended Yay. I **_**might**_** do more fanfics since it's near summer vacation and I have nothing to do. **

**I think this story's a bit stupid. The ending was dumb too. --;;**

**Oh well, review if you want. :3  
**


End file.
